


Turquoise

by lowkeyamen



Series: Solitaire [1]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Hyosang gets way more than he bargained for when he goes home with Jiho.





	1. Welcome to London

_turquoise; decemeber_

_said to increase serenity via balance and an ability to adjust to changes in life._

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"Jiho. Fuck." 

The brunette gasped as Jiho bit into his skin, hands fisted in black bedsheets. 

"More." He managed to breathe out as the younger fucked into him, his back arching to give him more contact with Jiho's toned torso. 

Jiho's lips crashed down on his as he picked up his pace, tongue delving into his mouth, stopping Hyosang from crying out. 

His head was spinning, he had absolutely no idea how this had happened. He was new to the city, just moving here from Melborne, Australia after signing a contract with a new modelling agency in London. He had had his first shoot with a luxury brand just hours ago, his first shoot with renowned model Jiho Shin, and now he was in bed with him. 

Jiho had dragged him out to a club to celebrate his first designer shoot in a new city. Hyosang had just wanted to go home and sleep, but he couldn't say no to an eyesmile as perfect as Jiho's. They drank, talked and danced for hours before Jiho had him pinned up against the wall, hands firmly placed on his hips as he explored the elder's mouth. 

Next thing he knew he was in the back of a taxi, fingers tangled in black hair as Jiho kissed him. 

This wasn't the kind of thing Hyosang usually did. He rarely went home with guys after a night out, nevermind ones he had only known for half a day. But there was something about Jiho. He was gorgeous, obviously. He had the most perfect set of teeth and his smile was to die for. Hyosang was drawn to him, he couldn't deny that. Jiho had treated him with such kindness, considering models were notorious for being bitchy, especially to the new kid. 

He hadn't expected to thank him like this, though. 

"Jiho, please, I'm so close." 

The younger smiled down at him, hand tailing down his abdomen to grab his weeping cock. 

Hyosang let out a strangled scream of the dark haired boy's name as Jiho stroked his cock. His nails scratched into Jiho's back as he sucked a deep red mark into the younger neck. 

He came in Jiho's hand, the younger reaching his climax not long after, panting as he rolled off of Hyosang. Jiho turned his head to smile at the elder. 

"Welcome to London."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Hyosang awoke to the sound of pots and pans clattering. Jiho wasn't next to him but he could hear the shower running so he assumed he must be in the bathroom. He sat up, stretching his stiff limbs, causing his head to throb. He really hated hangovers; at least he had no plans today. Hopefully Jiho would just let him chill here for a bit; he couldn't really face going home to Ikje's standard fifty questions about where he'd been. 

"Jiho!?"

He heard Jiho's name being called from downstairs. He didn't realise Jiho lived with anyone; though, in a house this big it made sense. He heard the name again followed by footsteps running up the wooden stairs. 

"Jiho, Hansollie's trying to make breakfast what do you wa- Oh, hi...who are you?"

The figure at the door was a petite brunette -- no scratch that -- he was tiny. The oversized hoodie he had on that gave him sweater paws and stopped just above his bare knees wasn't helping. He had messy hair that faded from chocolate to amber and round, wire rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He was adorable. 

"Uh, Hyosang. I didn't realise Jiho lived with anyone; sorry, this is kind of awkward."

The brunette laughed, a deep dimple appearing in his right cheek. 

"Hi, I'm Taeyang, Jiho's boyfriend."

All the colour drained from Hyosang's face. Jiho's  _boyfriend?_  He was sitting, completely naked, in some guy's bed with his boyfriend staring back at him. He had to get out of here, but he had no idea where his clothes were, and Taeyang was blocking his only exit. The brunette may be small but he could probably kick Hyosang's ass. 

The door on the opposite side of the room opened and out stepped Jiho, towelling his hair dry, his bare torso glistening. Hyosang’s gaze fell to the collection of marks he had left on the younger models collarbones the night before, his eyes hesitantly flickering over to Taeyang who was staring at the exact some spot. 

"Hey, Angel." Jiho closed the distance between him and Taeyang, snaking his arm around the brunette's tiny frame and bringing him in for a kiss. It was as if Hyosang wasn't even in the room. 

Taeyang pulled away. "Don't you fucking  _'hey, Angel'_  me, Shin Jiho." The smaller boy prodded a finger into Jiho's chest as he spoke before gesturing to Hyosang, who was completely frozen in Jiho's bed. He wanted to be anywhere but here right now. He would never have come back with Jiho if he knew he was taken. He never did shit like this, sleeping with guys he barely knew, why did he have to pick one that wasn't single when he decided to release his inner hoe. His heart began to race as Jiho looked at him, smiling softly. 

Taeyang was pissed off, livid even. Hyosang couldn't exactly blame him, he would be lucky if he escaped with just a black eye; the tiny brunette looked like he could pack a punch. 

"How could you bring someone back here?" He crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowing as he turned his attention back to his boyfriend, glaring up at the taller boy. "The house is a fucking mess. Text me next time."

Wait.  _What?_  His boyfriend had just slept with someone else and he was more concerned about how tidy their house was? What was up with this kid? Did Jiho cheat on him a lot or something? 

"My phone ran out." Jiho pouted, trying to wrap his arms around Taeyang again, the smaller boy squirming away complaining how Jiho was still wet. This was the weirdest thing Hyosang had ever witnessed. Taeyang didn't seem at all phased that Hyosang was sitting in his boyfriend’s bed without any clothes on. 

Taeyang's gaze shifted over to Hyosang again, looking the taller boy up and down causing him to pull the bed sheets tighter around his body in a feeble attempt of hiding his modesty. 

"He's pretty."

Jiho smirked, "Well I do have impeccable taste." He looked back down at Taeyang, stealing a kiss from the brunette while his eyes were fixed on Hyosang, causing him to squirm again, uttering a  _'don't be gross'_ under his breath. 

"Hyosang, is it? Do you want to stay for breakfast? Hansol's making baked egg cups, whatever the fuck those are." Taeyang smiled down at the model, his palms flat on Jiho's chest, trying to keep his boyfriend from pulling him into another wet hug. 

 _Who the fuck is Hansol? What the fuck is going on?_  Hyosang knew there was a reason he didn't do one night stands, they were too complicated, but this took the piss. 

Taeyang didn't even wait for a response as he turned to leave, telling them both to put clothes on before coming down for breakfast as Hyosang gaped at the situation he had landed himself in. 

"You okay?"

Hyosang snapped out of his daze at the sound of Jiho's voice. He blinked a few times, turning back to the taller model. 

"You have a boyfriend and didn't tell me?"

Jiho shrugged, pulling a fresh t-shirt over his head. "I didn't really think it was important." 

Hyosang's mouth hung open, yet again; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jiho didn't think mentioning that he has a  _boyfriend_  was important? And Taeyang didn’t seem to care at all that Jiho had slept with someone else? He had never heard anything like that before, all of his friends would go crazy if their partner even kissed someone else. 

"Here," Jiho threw a clean black tee and some sweatpants over to Hyosang, "Hansol will get really bitchy if we're late for breakfast." 

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Jiho led Hyosang downstairs by the hand. Hyosang had no idea why he let him or why he didn't just leave. He figured it would be rude considering this Hansol had made him food. Plus, he thought he deserved to know what the fuck was going on; this whole thing was so alien to him. 

"Oh my god, Jii, I'm like a culinary genius, here taste this!" A small boy, perhaps even smaller than Taeyang, with candyfloss pink hair came running across the kitchen-dining room with a plate as the two of them entered, Hyosang half hiding behind Jiho. 

The tiny boy picked up one of the egg/bacon creations he had on the plate in his hand and offered it to Jiho, the taller boy eating it straight from his fingers, eyes widening as he waited for Jiho's verdict. 

The model smiled as he chewed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the pink haired boy's lips after swallowing. "Those are so good, Kitten." The small boy beamed at Jiho's praise before turning to Hyosang, as if he had only just realised the other boy was there. 

"Ah, hi! I'm Hansol, Jiho's boyfriend, you must be Hyosang." _...boyfriend? But...isn't Taeyang Jiho's boyfriend?_  "Are you hungry?"

Hyosang nodded slowly, his body on autopilot as Jiho led him over to the round dining table, where Taeyang and another boy with white-blonde hair were sitting. He had no idea what was happening, he felt like he was having an outer body experience. Ghost-Hyosang was watching him, screaming at him to leave, but his body decided to sit at the table for some reason. 

Hansol plated up some food for him with a smile on his face before sitting down himself and joining the conversation with the rest of the people around the table. Hyosang had no idea what it was about, he had completely checked out. His body was there, eating the baked egg cups Hansol had made, but his mind was far, far away. 

Last night he was getting with this incredibly hot model at his first big shoot in a new city; Jiho completely blew his mind. But he had no idea what he had woken up to. Jiho's  _boyfriend_  inviting him for breakfast, which had been cooked by Jiho's other  _boyfriend?_  Is that what was going on here? Did he have two boyfriends or was one of them just kidding, maybe Jiho kissed all his friends. And who was this other guy? Did he live here too? Did Jiho have  _three_  boyfriends? Who needs three boyfriends? He remembered some TV show Namjoon made him watch about this man with loads of wives, he was pretty sure they were in some religious cult.

_Oh my god, I've woke up in a cult._

His parents warned him that London was filled with weird people; that he shouldn't move there. Maybe they were right. He started to panic, what if these eggs were drugged?  _No, Hyosang, you're being ridiculous, just eat them, say thank you, and get the hell out of here._

He flinched as Jiho placed a ring-clad hand on his thigh, as if it was the most causal thing in the world, touching someone else as you speak to your boyfriend(s) over breakfast. 

"Hey." 

Hyosang looked up at where the voice came from. That blonde guy. He was staring at him with wide eyes as he ate, not even registering the taste, he was only really doing so out of politeness. 

"You look...uncomfortable. You okay?"

Hyosang nodded. He wasn't, but what else could he do when four sets of eyes directed their attention at him. 

"You're pretty confused, right? About all of..." he gestured to everyone around the table, "this."

Hyosang's mouth opened, wanting to respond but nothing came out, gaping back at the rest of the guys he was having breakfast with. 

He was pulled from his stupor at the sound of skin making contact with skin, hearing Jiho hiss beside him, rubbing his left arm. 

"Jiho, did you not even tell him about us?" Taeyang half-shouted at his boyfriend, slapping his upper arm again. 

"Ah! Stop hitting me! I didn't really have time to explain our entire relationship dynamic while he was ripping my clothes off, Taeyang." Jiho shifted his seat closer to Hyosang's so Taeyang was out of hitting-range. 

Hyosang flushed as Hansol giggled. Okay he really needed to get out of here. Jiho turned to him, a slight smile on his face as he looked Hyosang dead in the eye. His stomach fluttered. 

"So, these are my boyfriends." He motioned to the other three boys around the table. "Taeyang, Hansol and Byungjoo." Byungjoo, so that was the blonde's name. "Sorry for kinda springing this all on you, sometimes I forget what we have isn't..." Jiho paused, trying to find the right word, "Normal."

Not normal? That was an understatement. This was insane. If Jiho had  _three_  boyfriends what was he doing jumping into bed with Hyosang? How could three people not be enough for him? And why were they all okay with this? 

He heard a loud bang, like a door slamming shut followed by a voice shouting, well, screaming, Jiho's name. Hyosang inwardly rolled his eyes, who the fuck was this now? He wasn't sure he could deal with another person. 

Byungjoo's eyes snapped open, even wider than they were before. "Shit, Jiho you might wanna hide. Joon's pretty pissed off at you." 

Jiho tilted his head, some of his black hair falling over his eyes as he looked back at Byungjoo with a soft  _'why?'_ escaping his lips. 

"Shin Jiho!" Hyosang spun his in seat at the shrieking behind him. Yet another tiny boy stood in the arched doorway of the kitchen-dining room, this one had turquoise hair. "I had the worst night at work and it was all your fault." This 'Joon' crossed the room in a matter of seconds, throwing his gym bag to the floor and slapping Jiho on the shoulder, earning a  _'why is everyone hitting me today'_ accompanied by a pout from the dark-haired boy. 

The newest member to join them pulled Jiho's seat out slightly so he could sit on the models lap, wrapping his arms around Jiho's broad shoulders. "I was so fucking horny I could barely concentrate. I only made £60 in tips." He pouted back at Jiho, the taller boy pressing a kiss to his jutted-out bottom lip. 

"Sorry, Princess, I was kinda busy." Jiho tilted his head slightly, gesturing towards Hyosang, whose face heated up as the blue-haired boy looked him up and down. 

"So, you couldn't fuck me, your absolute  _favourite_  boyfriend, because you were fucking this guy instead?" He sneered, he waved his finger around in Hyosang's face with a _'really, Jiho?'_

Another boyfriend? So, Jiho was in a relationship with four different guys? How did he keep up with them all? Hyosang had trouble with just one.

"Hojoon, don't be such a bitch, Hyosang seems nice" Hansol spoke up from across the table, smiling back at the model. "He's not really your type though, Jii, he's..."

"Not a tiny little twink like the rest of us?" Hojoon offered up, earning another giggle from Hansol. 

"Uh...I'm not a twink." Byungjoo grimaced, pointing at himself, a scandalised look in his face. 

"Byungjoo, darling," Hojoon shifted in Jiho's lap so he could look at Byungjoo, "it's cute how in denial you are, even Hansol tops you." He stood, stretching as he unwrapped his arms from around Jiho's shoulders. "Anyway, I need to shower if anyone wants to join me. Taeyanggie~," he sang, turning towards the brunette on the other side of Jiho, "you have to get ready for work soon, right~?" 

Taeyang rolled his eyes as he stood up, earning a small squeak of excitement from the blue-haired boy who pecked Taeyang's nose as the elder approached him. 

"It was nice meeting you Hyosang, even though you deprived me of Jiho's dick." Hojoon purred and his ran his fingers through Hyosang's ombré hair, causing the model to tense up at the sudden contact. "Hopefully we'll get to know each other better sometime." Hojoon turned to leave, dragging a slightly reluctant Taeyang behind him. 

"Sorry about him, he's kind of..."

"A slut." Byungjoo finished Hansol's sentence for him, reaching across to take a piece of bacon of Taeyang's plate since he had finished his own. 

Hyosang laughed. It was all he could do really. He was so overwhelmed by this whole situation if he didn't laugh he would probably cry out of sheer confusion. 

"Sorry but, this is insane." He raked his hands through his hair; his headache was ten times worse than when he woke up. "Thanks for breakfast, but I really need to leave. This is just, way too much." 

He stood, thanking Hansol again for the food as he made his way back to Jiho's room to try and find his clothes from the night before. He really needed to get out of here. He needed to go home, take a long bath and just sleep this whole thing off. Ikje was going to have a field day with this. 

"Hyosang." He froze as a deep voice called his name from the doorway, it was Jiho. "I'm sorry about dragging you into this; I should have said something last night." 

Hyosang snorted,  _no shit._ He peeled off Jiho's shirt, replacing it with the one he had worn the night before. 

"Let me drive you home, it's the least I can do." Hyosang wanted to say no, to get away from these crazy people as soon as possible. But it was raining and he actually had no idea how to get home from here, he still barely knew the city. 

"Okay, fine." He muttered, picking his leather jacket off the floor where Jiho had thrown it in his haste to undress Hyosang. "Let's go."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

They drove in silence. Hyosang concentrated on the rain running down the window on his side of the car, watching the droplets race one another. It was relaxing, enough to keep him from over-thinking until he got home, where he could just forget about Jiho. Hopefully. 

"Taeyang was first." 

Hyosang closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He didn't really want to know, he just wanted Jiho to shut up and take him home. The GPS estimated it would take longer than he had hoped due to London traffic. 

"We've been together over seven years. We met when I was in high school, he was in his first year of uni, but I fell for him almost instantly. He used to tutor me in maths cause I sucked at it." Jiho laughed softly, his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him. "It took almost a year until he finally agreed to go out with me. But he warned me in advance he wasn't really into all that  _'romantic bullshit'_  as he put it. I'm like, really needy, I thrive off attention, but Taeyang likes his alone time."

He groaned as they hit more traffic, folding his arms as he sat back in the driver’s seat. "That's where Hansol came in." He smiled to himself, thinking about the tiny pink haired boy. "He's a makeup artist, I met him on a shoot and I couldn't stop thinking about him afterwards. I told Tae and he said I should go for it, that maybe that's exactly what we needed, a third person to help even us out." 

Hyosang turned so he was facing Jiho; he had never even considered relationships working out with more than one person. Nor had he considered that this thing they all had was really deeper than just sex. He could tell by the way Jiho's eyes lit up when he spoke about his boyfriends that he really cared for them. 

"Taeyang and Hansol are so different, but I love them both so much, and they love each other. Taeyang ended up falling for Hansol just as hard as I did, it's difficult not to really. He's precious." He reached to turn the heater up slightly as he noticed Hyosang wrapping his jacket tighter around himself. 

"Then there's Hojoon. Hojoon is...he's a lot like Taeyang actually, but with an insane sex drive, even I can't keep up with him. He was such a commitment-phobe it took forever for him to even use the word _'boyfriend'_. He still sleeps with other people sometimes, he has this like sugardaddy, it's kinda weird but I can't really judge anyone else's relationship." Jiho chuckled under his breath, rolling his eyes slightly as if he knew how ridiculous this all sounded to Hyosang. "He's a handful, sorry for how he spoke to you before, I wouldn't take it personally he's like that with all new people. He  _hated_  Byungjoo for months; he got so possessive of me and Tae when he first came on the scene." 

Jiho shifted, reclining his seat a little so he could make himself more comfortable upon realising the traffic was going nowhere fast. 

"Byungjoo has only been with us about a year, he's actually with Hansol but he's open to being with me too. He's pretty new to the whole thing so he still freaks out a little. It's cute though, he's really sweet." Hyosang's heart fluttered a little at how talking about each of his boyfriends brought a new smile to Jiho's face. "I really am sorry for not telling you sooner, I genuinely do forget polyamory isn't considered normal to most people. It just feels so right for us. They're my family." 

"Poly...?" Hyosang quirked an eyebrow, he had no idea what Jiho was talking about. 

The younger model laughed, sitting up in his seat to drive forward a couple of meters as the traffic began to let up. "Polyamory. It's when you have more than one partner, love more than one person. Completely consensual though, it's not cheating or anything like that."

Jiho sat up fully, the backrest of his seat following as the traffic began moving more freely. Hyosang sat in silence for a few minutes as Jiho drove. His head hurt a lot less now, just twenty minutes ago he found this whole thing unfathomable, sordid, he thought Jiho was just some greedy sex addict, but actually, it was really...nice. Romantic even. 

"You make it all sound so...perfect." Hyosang finally spoke up. "Don't you guys get jealous?"

Jiho hummed at the word 'perfect', as if he was considering whether it was the word he would use to describe what they have. "It's not perfect, we have our ups and downs like any other relationship, but it seems to work the majority of the time. Jealousy isn't a huge issue for us; we're all pretty open minded. I don't think Taeyang even knows how to be jealous, honestly he's happy as long as I'm happy."

Hyosang picked on the way Jiho's smile grew whenever he spoke about Taeyang, he had been with him since they were kids, surely he felt more for him than he did Byungjoo whom he had only been with a few months. "Do you love him the most?"

Jiho bit his bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowing a little. "I don't really rank them by how much I love them; I love them all in different ways. But what me and Taeyang have is different to what anyone else has. He's irreplaceable. If this fell apart, I could never be with the rest of them without him, it wouldn't feel right. I love them all, and they love each other in their own way, but Taeyang is everything to me. I can't imagine life without him." 

Hyosang switched his attention back to the road, absorbing everything Jiho had told him as he directed the younger through the last few streets to his house. When he laid it out like that it didn't sound so crazy. It made sense, to them at least. It intrigued him, the dynamics of a 'normal' relationship were complex enough, how Jiho managed to juggle four other people’s wants and needs blew his mind. Then something struck him. 

"So, if you have all of these boyfriends, why did you bring me home? Could you not have just slept with one of them last night?" It made no sense, he had loads of guys to choose from, and Hojoon was more than up for it, so why did he go after Hyosang?

"I was drawn to you. I don't know what it was but I just felt like I had to try. It wasn't just like I wanted a one night stand...I dunno, there's something about you I really like, Hyosang."

Hyosang's stomach flipped, a baby pink blush creeping into his cheeks. "Do...do you want me to be part of this?"

Jiho cleared his throat, repositioning his hands on the steering wheel, eyes fixed straight ahead of him. "W-well I mean that's your choice really, you don't have to, it's a huge step obviously but...I'd like to see you again. I know I come with  _a lot_  of baggage but if you'd like to, maybe I could take you out on a proper date, just the two of us. It's not like a buy-one-get-four-free type deal, you wouldn't have to date all of us, Byungjoo doesn't, and we could just take it slow, it's a lot to get used to..." Jiho trailed off as they pulled up outside the house Hyosang shared with his friends. 

Hyosang smiled to himself as Jiho flushed, the colour on his cheeks deepening as he rambled on. It was cute seeing him all flustered, he came across as so cool and confident but deep down he was just like a nervous schoolboy with a crush. Hyosang knew he shouldn't be getting himself into something this complicated, he could barely even hold onto one guy, never mind five, but there was something so endearing about Jiho he didn't want to let him go completely. 

"I'm free next Saturday if you want to take me to dinner. You can pay."


	2. Champagne and Chambord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this isn't an update I'm just turning this into a chaptered fic so the rest of the series will be chaptered too (i've had some feedback that people prefer chaptered fics so i guess i'll go with that)
> 
> anyway the next part of this series will be up soon i promise (╯✧∇✧)╯*:･ﾟ✧

Hyosang was regretting agreeing to go out with Jiho as he got dressed for their date, was it too late to ring him and cancel? He was going on a date with a guy that already had four boyfriends; did he really want to be fifth in line? 

He sighed, unbuttoning the crisp white shirt he had just put on. He didn't know why he was stressing over what to wear so much; he didn't even want to go. He hadn't fully explained the situation to his housemates, knowing they'd want every detail, just that it was complicated and that he had changed his mind, but they urged him to go up and get ready because  _'free food, why not?'_

He finally settled on a black grandad collar dress shirt with a grey blazer and black skinny jeans, figuring he didn't want to look like he'd made too much effort, even though he'd just spent an hour picking his outfit. He curled his overgrown hair before brushing it out into soft ombré waves, adding just a touch of makeup to hide the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep caused by worrying about this date. 

He groaned to himself as his phone buzzed, a text from Jiho saying he was just minutes away. There was no getting out of this now, he just had to make it through the night, it was just dinner. Under no circumstances was he to go back to Jiho's and he definitely couldn't sleep with him. A little voice in the back of his mind whined at this, remembering how good Jiho was in bed. But a bigger voice spoke up, highlighting how he's probably already slept with at least four different guys today. Hyosang couldn't just be another number. 

A car horn beeped outside and he made his way to the front door, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. Ikje was peering out of the window in the porch. "Woah look at his car, you better bring me back some leftovers if you go somewhere fancy." 

Hyosang rolled his eyes, hitting his friend on the back of the head as he reached for his coat. This was it. 

As he made his way out of the house Jiho stepped out of the back seat of the Bentley, holding the door open for Hyosang to get in. 

"You look gorgeous." Jiho hesitantly brought his hand up to sweep some of Hyosang's hair out of his eyes, the elder model blushing at the touch, a small _'thank you'_ escaping his lips as he climbed into the back seat. Jiho shut the door behind him and climbed in beside him via the door on the other side. 

"Did you hire this just for me?" Hyosang had never been in such an extravagant car before, the seats were black leather accented by rich brown leather, the dashboard was a glossy mahogany, which ran through the entire interior. 

Jiho laughed softly. "Nah this is mine, I'm just too scared to drive it so that's why I have a chauffeur." He gestured to the chauffeur in front of him, who nodded his head at Hyosang with a smile. "I never get to use it much, Hojoon's the only one that really likes extravagant things, so when I take the rest of them out they never want to go in the Bentley."

Hyosang froze at the mention of Jiho's boyfriends; he was hoping to get through the night without thinking about them. He knew that was way too much to ask though, Jiho was madly in love with all of them, anyone could see that. Something inside him warmed to know that they weren't using Jiho for his money or status, well apart from maybe Hojoon, Hyosang still wasn't sure about him, but the other three seemed nice at least. 

"Champagne?" He was pulled from his thoughts by Jiho tilting a flute towards him. Where did that come from? Hyosang looked down to realise the compartment between them had been opened, revealing a bottle of champagne on ice, a small bottle of Chambord and a bowl of raspberries. 

Jiho filled his glass before filling his own, unscrewing the bottle and Chambord and adding it to his champagne before offering Hyosang some. "I can't drink champagne without this, it tastes like shit." Hyosang nodded. He had no idea what Chambord was but the bottle was pretty so he figured he might as well try it. Jiho popped a raspberry in each of their drinks before smiling at Hyosang and clinking their champagne flutes together and taking a sip. 

"I'm really glad you agreed to come out with me, Hyosang, I was worried we'd scared you away. That you thought we were like, I dunno, sexual pariahs or something. This whole thing isn't just about sex, it's about love, I hope you know that. I'm not just a sex addict that needs four boyfriends to fulfil my needs." 

Hyosang took a sip of his own champagne, Jiho was right, whatever this Chambord stuff was it made the drink taste better. He watched as Jiho flushed slightly, it was cute how his cool demeanour slipped away whenever he was trying to explain himself. 

"No, I understand, it's pretty obvious that you're in love with them all. Honestly though, when I first met everyone I thought you were like a cult or something."

Jiho laughed loudly, throwing his head back against the leather seat. "We've been called some weird things over the years but I've never heard that one before."

They pulled up at the restaurant,  _L'Atelier de Joël Robuchon_. The facade was entirely black, it was very Jiho. The driver got out of the car and opened Jiho's door, before walking around to open Hyosang's. Jiho took him by the hand and lead him into the restaurant. It was completely black inside too, accented with red lighting and chrome. Hyosang immediately felt underdressed, he should have made more of an effort. 

"Mr. Shin, good evening. We've reserved your usual table." Jiho smiled at the girl that came to greet them, squeezing Hyosang's hand tighter as they followed her. 

"Do you bring lots of guys here then?" Hyosang smirked as he sat down. The restaurant was gorgeous; he felt so out of place. 

Jiho smiled, reaching across to take Hyosang's hand in his own. "I don't just date loads of people you know. You're actually the first person I've shown interest in since Hojoon, and that was almost three years ago. Well, apart from Byungjoo, but that's different."

Hyosang's heart swelled, he was glad the restaurant was dimly lit so Jiho couldn't see the blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Really? Why me then? You must know loads of models."

Jiho stroked small circles into the back of Hyosang's hand with his thumb. "It's not about looks, I mean obviously, you're really hot, but," he paused, looking up at Jiho, "I just really like you, I can't put my finger on it, I'm just drawn to you."

Hyosang felt his heart rate increase, thanking God that the waitress came to take their order so he didn't have to respond, not that he had even looked at the menu. 

Jiho ordered them a bottle of champagne and some amuse bouche that the younger insisted he had to try, allowing Hyosang time to look at the menu properly. He noticed that nothing had a price written next to it. Just how expensive was this place? 

"Just get what you want, I'm paying." Jiho smiled, scanning the menu himself, as if he knew what Hyosang was thinking. 

Hyosang had so much he wanted to ask Jiho, about how he got together with each of his boyfriends, how it really all worked, where they slept, did they argue a lot, how he kept track up with them all. Hyosang had far too many arguments with exes over forgotten anniversaries and birthdays, so how did Jiho keep track of four relationships? But he felt it was inappropriate to pry in a Michelin star restaurant, especially when Jiho was going all-out to treat him so he kept the conversation light hearted and casual. 

Jiho had asked the waitress to recommend them a glass of wine to go with each meal, by the fifth course Hyosang was starting to feel it. 

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" He laughed as the server poured an expensive looking Chardonnay. He didn't even want to know how much the entire bottle would cost, probably more than his rent. 

Jiho smirked, "Of course not baby, I just want you to lighten up, you can ask me anything you want, you know?" 

Hyosang's heart skipped a beat at the pet name; no one had ever called him that before. 

"Oh god, sorry. That just kinda slipped out." Jiho fretted as he noticed how taken aback Hyosang looked. 

Hyosang smiled softly, it was sweet how much effort Jiho was going to to make him comfortable. He didn't assume anything, didn't treat him like any of the others, he treated Hyosang like an individual and looked at him as if he was the only person in the restaurant. 

"It's okay, I kinda like it." Hyosang felt his face heat up as the words left his lips, allowing himself to lace his fingers with Jiho's. "I have a lot I'm curious about, but maybe we could go somewhere after here. I don't want to ruin the ambience by asking you fifty questions." 

Jiho took a sip of his wine as their desserts came, "I know the perfect place."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Jiho led Hyosang back outside to his car after paying the bill, which he wouldn't even let the elder model look at, leaving Hyosang feeling incredibly guilty. His driver drove them through the city as Jiho pointed out certain bars and restaurants that he recommended. They drove past the River Thames, which Hyosang had to admit looked much more beautiful at night, with all the bridges lit up. He hadn't been in London that long; he hadn't actually seen much of the city since he moved here so he appreciated the mini-tour Jiho was giving him. 

He regained his bearings as they drove into Shoreditch, Namjoon had taken him shopping somewhere around here. They pulled up outside a building down a back alley covered in gold graffiti, a stark contrast to the five star restaurant they had just eaten at. 

"This place is really cute; it looks sketchy from the outside, but trust me." Jiho laughed as he stepped out of the car, opening Hyosang's door for him and telling Yoonchul he would ring when they needed picked up. 

Jiho took Hyosang by the hand again, leading him to a black door with the words 'Golden Bee' above it in neon lights. The door revealed a dimly lit staircase, which Hyosang followed Jiho up, taking the younger's word that this place wasn't as shady as it looked. 

The staircase led to an open top bar, decorated with fairy lights, wicker and gold-brushed metal. They sat in a secluded booth in the far corner of the rooftop, a small wood burner sat in the middle of the half-moon shaped sofa to keep them warm in the brisk spring air. 

"See, it's not as bad as it looks." Jiho smiled at Hyosang, his face lighting up as the elder model took in his surroundings, awe spread across his features. 

"No, it's gorgeous; I would never have found this place." Hyosang breathed, his mouth still hanging open slightly as Jiho called someone over to order some drinks. 

"We come here a lot, they do movie screenings sometimes, it's really nice to be able to go somewhere we can all curl up together in public, without people giving us too many weird looks. Makes a change from being stuck at home all the time." 

"I had wondered about that...how you guys are in public, how other people react." Hyosang smiled at the waiter as he brought their drinks over, taking a sip from his vodka lime soda. This was way more up his street than a £300 bottle of white. 

"That's one of the biggest problems; we can't really go on dates, the five of us. Hansol hates that, he'd love more than anything to be able to go for a romantic meal and kiss and cuddle us all in public. We just kinda have to act like friends if we all go out together." Jiho took a sip of his own drink, covering the sad smile that had crept onto his face. "I try and take them all out as much as possible, they always complain that I spoil them too much, especially Taeyang. I love spoiling them though, they deserve it. What's the point in having money if you can't spend it on the people you love?" 

Hyosang got butterflies in his stomach every time Jiho talked about the other boys in his life; the younger model practically glowed when he spoke about them. 

"Do you ever worry they're just with you for your money?" Hyosang regretted asking as soon is the words left his lips, his doe-eyes widening, "I-I didn't mean it like that, I barely know them..."

Jiho didn't even flinch at the question; he had been asked much worse things about their situation. "Not at all, they've never asked me for anything. I pay for our house but that's my choice, I love that they have somewhere nice to live; I couldn't deal with having them far away from me either. Byungjoo stays at his parents place a lot; I always miss him when he's away." He leaned back against the tan leather of the outdoor sofa, his knees brushing against Hyosang's as he looked down at his hands. 

"There was one guy though, Sanggyun, an ex, when it was just me, Taeyang and Hansol. I had just started picking up good jobs, getting my name out there more; my career was really taking off. We thought he was a perfect addition to our family, we thought he loved us. Turned out he was just in it for the money. That's how we met Byungjoo actually, they were in uni together at the time, he was the one that told me what was going on." Jiho sighed, downing the rest of his drink before continuing. "Hansol went to pick him up one day after class and Byungjoo caught him, told him how Sanggyun had been bragging about this model sugardaddy he had. How I bought him all this stuff for almost nothing in return cause I already had two other boyfriends. How gullible I was, just letting in anyone that would give me the slightest bit of attention. Byungjoo said I didn't deserve that, none of us did. That's what made Hansol fall for him."

Hyosang took Jiho's hand in his own, squeezing tightly around the dark-haired boy's long fingers, whispering an _'I'm so sorry, Jiho.'_

Jiho picked up his usual cheery facade almost instantly, "Don't be, I have four amazing boys that love me, plus I'm on a date with this total worldie, so I try not to dwell on shit that happened on the past." 

Hyosang had no idea why Jiho had such an effect on him, he couldn't stop blushing around the younger, he really knew how to treat a guy. That could be why four have fallen head over heels for him already. He was so charismatic and positive it was hard to be anything but happy in his presence; his smile was totally infectious too. 

"How did you meet Hojoon, then?"

"In the last club he worked in, I couldn't take my eyes off him. I never believed in love at first sight before Hojoon. I had to have him. I spent so much money on him that night; I didn't want anyone else to have his attention so I booked out a private room all night so I could have him all to myself." He paused, reconsidering what he just said. "It sounds really creepy when you put it like that, actually..."

"He's a stripper?" Hyosang quirked an eyebrow. He guessed it made sense since Hojoon came home from work at 9am that morning. 

"He's a dancer." Jiho corrected. "Don't ever use the 's' word around him. He goes off it. But yeah, I was out for my friend’s birthday at some strip club and there he was." He smiled, remembering the first night they met. 

"We just slept together for a while after that, it was pretty casual. I was determined to get him to fall for me, but he played so hard to get. He was so scared of commitment back then; his walls were built so, so high. I don't really know how it happened, but as he got to know Taeyang and Hansol more he opened up a lot, spent more time at ours and somehow most of his stuff ended up in our house so it seemed pointless him paying rent for an apartment he never slept in."

Hyosang nodded, trying to keep up with how the five of them came together. He was still weary of Hojoon, though he had only met him once so it wasn't really fair to judge him off that alone. He couldn't be that bad if someone like Jiho was in love with him. 

"Does his job not bother you?" Jiho called the waiter over to order another round of drinks as he thought about Hyosang's question. The elder could see something shift in his dark eyes, jealousy perhaps? Maybe this arrangement wasn't so perfect after all. 

"Not really. It used to a bit, I didn't really like the idea of all those men watching him or touching him, but then I realised that was selfish. He loves dancing so who am I to stop him?" He glanced at his Rolex, checking the time. "I'm not so on board with his other job though, but Hojoon is very rebellious, if you don't want him to do something, he'll go out of his way to do it." 

The waiter brought another tray of drinks over for them. Hyosang took a sip of his while Jiho downed almost half of his gin and tonic in one go. Hyosang could tell he worried about Hojoon more than the others, the way his nervously played with his fingers and his eyes flitted about when he spoke about the blue haired dancer. He shifted slightly closer to Jiho, compassionately squeezing his thigh. 

"Is that his sugardaddy or whatever you told me the other day?"

Jiho nodded lowly. "Dongsung. He goes on paid dates with the guy, social appearances, that sorta thing. But he sleeps with him too, it's not part of the job but he gets a bigger...bonus if he does." Jiho took a sharp inhale of air, his eyes glossing over slightly. Hyosang rubbed soothing circles into the younger's upper thigh. "I hate the way he treats him, Taeyang worries about him constantly. Hojoon deserves better, I could easily give him all the money he needed but he won't take it. He's more than happy to bleed Dongsung dry but he said he could never do that to me. So that's something I guess."

Jiho looked down at his hands, twisting the ring on the index finger of his left hand, his thumb ghosting over the pale, iridescent stone. Hyosang hadn't noticed before how much jewellery Jiho wore. He had a number of bracelets and a necklace on, as well as silver littered across his ears, but what stood out to him most were the rings. He had six in total, two he figured were just costume jewellery, chunky silver Chrome Hearts rings made of crosses. But the other four looked like they had more meaning, each of them slightly different in design with a different coloured stone. 

Hyosang settled further into the outdoor sofa, resting his head on the cushion near Jiho's shoulder, drawing his jacket closer around himself, he really should have brought a thicker one. Jiho asked if he was too cold, if he wanted to leave, but Hyosang shook his head, not ready for the night to finish. Jiho settled on laying his black Chesterfield coat over Hyosang's shoulders. 

The elder shifted closer to Jiho again, hesitantly resting his head on his shoulder, snuggling into his side and draping the coat over both of them, so Jiho could enjoy the warmth too. His eyes fell shut for a couple of seconds, inhaling Jiho's scent as the younger model stroked his fingers through Hyosang's dyed hair. When his eyes opened this drifted to Jiho's hand again, noticing that one of the few fingers the taller boy had bare was the ring finger on his left hand. 

"Do you..." Hyosang's voice was small, almost afraid to ask what was on his mind. "Do you ever think about how this will work out in the future? In terms of marriage and kids and stuff?"

He felt Jiho tense up slightly beside him, his fingers stilling in Hyosang's wavy locks.  _Oh fuck. That was way too personal; it's only our first date._ He was about to raise his head from Jiho's shoulder to apologise when he felt the fingers in his hair pick up where they left off. 

"If I'm totally honest...I try not to." He relaxed slightly, pulling Hyosang in even closer, the elder lazily wrapping an arm around Jiho's waist. "Sometimes... Sometimes I hate that they can't have things that normal relationships have. Like holding hands in public and...marriage. I was only sixteen when I got with Taeyang, but I've always known he's the man I’m going to marry. One day. Or that's what I thought back then, before Hansol. But now I could never marry Taeyang unless I could marry Hansol too, it just wouldn't be fair. And they've only just made it legal for two guys to get married, never mind three. The other two have no interest in marriage whatsoever; they think it's pointless, which is fair enough. But...me, Tae and Hansol talk about it all the time, how in some alternate universe, where our love was accepted, I'd marry them both in a heartbeat."

Hyosang's arm tightened around Jiho's waist as he spoke, he had never met someone with as much love to give as Jiho, he didn't even know it was possible. It was refreshing to hear how such a relationship could work in a world where cheating and lying was so common. He wondered why more people didn't adopt this structure. He thought back to how freaked out he had been that morning compared to how at peace he was with the issue now. He wasn't sure he was ready to commit himself to any of this, or if he could even see himself in a polyamorous relationship, but he was definitely interested. He wanted to see how they worked first hand, see their dynamic in person. 

He was drawn to Jiho, that much he knew, and the rest of the boys seemed sweet too, even Hojoon. But something in the back of his mind told him this wasn't right, that he'd be fifth in line to Jiho's affection. He thought of how highly the younger spoke of Taeyang and Hansol, he was madly in love with them, how could he even compare to that? He would always be second best, well, fifth best, and he wasn't sure he could deal with that. Plus, he wouldn't just be committing to Jiho, but four other guys. He knew there was no rule saying he had to date them all, he could just be with Jiho if that's what he wanted, but he would still be involved in their lives. If he left he'd be upturning five lives, not just one. 

"Anyway, I feel like I've talked about myself most of the night. Well, and my boyfriends, that's not usually a great topic when you're on a first date." Jiho laughed, pressing a soft kiss into Hyosang's hair. "Tell me more about you."

Hyosang smiled to himself. "I've already told you everything. I grew up in Australia and moved to London about a month ago when I signed a contract with a new agency. That's about it, my life is pretty dull." He lifted his head off of Jiho's shoulder so he could turn to look at the younger.  _He's so stunning._  "Plus I like when you talk about them, your eyes light up and you can't stop smiling, you literally glow whenever you mention them. It's really sweet."

Jiho blushed slightly, a bashful smile spreading across his face as his eyes meandered down to the rings on his left hand. "When's your birthday?"

"December sixteenth."

Jiho's eyes widened. "Oh my god, lucky."

Hyosang cocked his head, not understanding where Jiho was coming from. 

"You have three birthstones, tanzinite, turquoise and zircon. They're all light blue, turquoise is my favourite of the three. It promotes such positive energy, I always keep some on me."

He reached into his inside pocket, pulling out a small opaque blue stone with gold veins running through it. 

"It's not the prettiest stone in the world, but it's really powerful." He placed the stone in Hyosang's hand. "Keep it, it'll mean more to you, being your birthstone and all."

Hyosang's thumb stroked over the smooth stone, he had heard about crystal healing but he had never met anyone that believed in it. He took Jiho's hand in his, bringing in up to his face to get a closer look at the rings.

"Do all stones have meaning? What about these ones?"

"They represent my relationships. My mother is a jeweller which is why I love gemstones and jewellery so much. This one is Taeyang's." He moved his middle finger to draw Hyosang's attention to the line of three chartreuse stones. "It's peridot, August's birthstone. It's a very powerful cleanser; it's great for alleviating stress and helping you clear your mind. Taeyang stresses a lot so having this ring helps me send positive vibes his way. It works really well with amethyst too, which is my birthstone." He stretched his arm out to show Hyosang the purple stones around his wrist. 

"This one's really beautiful." Hyosang ghosted his thumb over the heart shaped iridescent stone which was held by two silver hands with a small, detailed crown on top of it. 

Jiho smiled. "That's Hojoon's; opal, the birthstone of October. He was born on Halloween." 

Hyosang hummed, that fitted perfectly Hojoon somehow. 

"It's a Claddagh ring, it's a symbol of love, friendship and loyalty over there. Hojoon is one of the most loyal people I've ever met. Opals are associated with love and passion, they're very sexually charged, which is Hojoon in a nutshell really." The corners of his lips quirked up as he thought about how Hojoon jumped on him this morning. 

"I had a feeling that one was his, I noticed you touching it before when you spoke about him."

Jiho tilted his head slightly. "Yeah I do that a lot, it helps me feel close to them when they aren't here."

"Then there's Hansol's, alexandrite." His right hand left Hyosang's hair to show the elder the purple-pink tear drop shaped stone on his ring finger. 

"June actually has three birthstones too, pearl and moonstone are the others, but alexandrite fits Hansol the best. It's an amazing stone, it changes colour from pink to blue in different lights. It's very spiritual and romantic, helps with emotional well being too, and Hansol is super emotional. He cried at an advert last night."

Hyosang laughed softly as he twisted the ring on Jiho's finger, marvelling at how it changed colour slightly. 

"This one must be Byungjoo's then." He motioned to the dark red princess cut stone on Jiho's index finger. 

"Yeah, garnet. It's really weird actually, garnet symbolises honesty and truth which is how we met him."

Hyosang turned to look at Jiho, the younger was staring back at him as his eyes meandered down to Hyosang's lips. "Can I...?"

Hyosang nodded, his pink tongue darting out over his bottom lip, wetting it in anticipation. Jiho closed the gap between them, pressing his lips lightly to Hyosang's, as if he was testing the waters. He tilted his head slightly, urging Jiho to kiss him deeper, the younger taking the lead as he moved his lips against Hyosang's fuller ones. The kiss was soft, sweet, a complete juxtaposition to the last time they kissed, all raw passion and lust. Hyosang whined lowly as Jiho's fingers found their way back into his hair, tongue ghosting over his bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Hyosang eagerly obliged, gasping into Jiho's mouth as the dark-haired models other hand gripped lightly onto his thigh. Their tongues moved fluidly against one another, eliciting gentle moans from the two of them. Hyosang's hand creeped up under the hem of Jiho's white shirt, thumb stroking small circles into the soft skin of his hip bone. He wanted Jiho so bad, but he promised himself he wouldn't sleep with the younger again until he had figured out what it was he wanted. He couldn't keep stringing him along just because he was a good fuck if Jiho thought there was a possibility they could be more than that. And right now Hyosang had no idea what it was he wanted from Jiho, but he was determined to figure it out. 

Hyosang pulled away first, gasping as he tried to recover from the intensity of the kiss. His hand snaked out from under Jiho's shirt to caress the younger's sharp cheekbone, before planting a firm kiss on his lips. 

"I don't really know where this is going Jiho, but I want to find out. I like you, and I want you to fuck me again more than anything." His voice was low, sending chills down Jiho's spine as he spoke. "But I don't feel right sleeping with you until we both know what we want from this. So, if you're free anytime next week we could do this again?" 

Jiho's eyes were still wide from Hyosang's blunt admission. The elder had been so quiet and hesitant throughout their entire date he didn't expect something like that from him. Not that he was complaining; he couldn't stop thinking about the night they spent together. But he could see where Hyosang was coming from, Jiho comes with a lot of baggage, stepping into a polyamorous relationship isn't that easy. 

Jiho smiled to himself at how transparent Hyosang was, the young model thrived off communication, it's what kept a relationship like his alive. "I'd love that; you can choose where we go next time."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Jiho returned home alone that night, after dropping Hyosang off at his apartment. It was late, he knew Hojoon would be at work and Hansol and Byungjoo had went on a date that night too, meaning Taeyang would have been on his own. He didn't want to invade his boyfriends alone time, but he needed someone to gush about Hyosang too. He knocked on Taeyang's door, opening it after hearing a muffled 'come in' from the other side. 

"Hey, Bambi!" Taeyang beamed up at him, laying the book he was reading on the bedside table. "How was your date?" 

Jiho crawled on the bed next to him, pressing a loving kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. "It was great; we're going out again next week." 

Taeyang smiled at the grin that crept into Jiho's face. "I haven't seen you this smitten since you first met Hojoon, you must really like him." 

"I do. I think he likes me too; he's just trying to get his head around...us. He doesn't seem as freaked out by it all now though. He asked about you guys a lot." Jiho unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off as he spoke, deciding he was sleeping in Taeyang's bed tonight. It was his favourite bed in the house anyway. "He wanted to really understand how this all works. I think he's still unsure about the idea but I think he gets that this isn't just some weird sex cult. He said it's cute how much I love you." 

Taeyang blushed lightly, even after six years Jiho could still knock him sideways with those three words. He helped Jiho unbutton his shirt, realising the younger was taking an awfully long time trying to do it himself, probably due to the alcohol. 

"As long as you’re happy, Jii. He seems nice; I'd like to meet him again sometime, in a less awkward situation." He pushed Jiho's shirt off of his shoulders, his fingers resting lightly on his boyfriends toned chest. 

"I think he wants to meet you again too, Tae, all of you. He's a little bit hesitant of Hojoon, but I told him he's not as intimidating as he seems, he's a kitten really."  

Taeyang hummed. "I think he's a little jealous, he's the last guy you showed any interest in, he's never had anyone else come after him, well apart from Byungjoo and you saw how he was with him in the beginning. You should spend a bit more time with him, let him know he's not being replaced, he's not as used to this as I am."

"Maybe you're right." Jiho lay back, pulling the covers of Taeyang's bed over himself, putting his arm out to invite the brunette to curl into his side, which the elder did without any hesitation. "Sometimes I forget how sensitive he is cause he has such a hard shell."

"I'm always right, babe." Taeyang left a trail of butterfly kisses down the column of Jiho's neck, his fingers dancing over the exposed skin of his torso, stopping just above the elastic of his boxers. The smaller boy slung his leg over Jiho, slowly moving his hips across the models own as he repositioned himself on top of his boyfriend. Pressing a few more kisses to his neck as he gently rocked his hips into Jiho's clothed bulge. 

"I think  _I_  deserve more attention right now though." He ground down on Jiho's hardening erection, causing the younger to moan, bucking his hips up to gain more friction from Taeyang. 

Jiho hummed, chucking lowly. "Is that so?" He hooked his finger in the collar of Taeyang's t-shirt, pulling the elder down on top of him into a sloppy kiss, their cocks grinding against each other. 

Jiho's hands make his way under Taeyang's shirt, gently scratching the brunette's back as he bucked up to meet his boyfriend’s hips, Taeyang gasping into his mouth. 

"Hyung..." Taeyang whined, the sound going straight to Jiho's cock, feeling it twitch in his already too-right boxers. Taeyang may be almost three years older than him, but nothing turned Jiho on more than hearing that syllable fall from his lips. "...fuck me." 

Jiho smirked, catching Taeyang's bottom lip between his teeth. "Sure thing, Angel." 

 


	3. VI

Jiho took Hyosang out a few more times over the next month, making sure to take it slow, he didn't want to scare the older model off. 

They had just been out for dinner, strolling through the streets of Kensington, Hyosang’s arms looped loosely around Jiho's waist, Jiho's hand in Hyosang's back pocket.

Hyosang hummed, this felt right, being with Jiho. He  _wanted_  to be with him. He had come to realise that this was more than just sex for him; they hadn't gone any further than heated kisses since that first night. Hyosang wanted Jiho, wanted to be with him, but he still wasn't sure he could be with him...like this. 

"Can I come back to yours?" Hyosang blurted out of nowhere, after minutes of them waking in a comfortable silence. "I think it's time I met everyone properly, if that's what they want anyway."

Jiho stopped, turning in Hyosang's arms so he was facing the other model, smiling down at the brunette. "It is, Hojoon is working til the morning though, and Byungjoo is staying at his parents this weekend, but Tae and Hansollie should be in." 

Hyosang exhaled, relieved, even though Jiho had reassured him that Hojoon wasn't as bad as he thought, that he was sweet and gooey under his tough exterior. He wasn't sure he was ready to spend one-on-one time with the dancer just yet. 

"Our place is only a couple of streets over, come on." Jiho slung his arm around Hyosang's shoulder, pulling the slightly shorter boy closer into his side as he led him in the direction of his house. 

"Woah."

Hyosang had forgotten how beautiful Jiho's place was, a 7 bedroom, 3 story detached house in the centre of Notting Hill. Terracotta brick offset by forest green Ivy creeping up around the bay windows, the front garden scattered with pink, orange and white flowers, LED lights casting an orange glow on the path to the leading to the arched front door. Last time he had seen it at night he had been...less than sober. 

"It's cute right? This is all curtesy of Hansol; he dragged me around this garden centre for an entire day picking out flowers. They all look the same to me." He took Hyosang by the hand, leading him into the main hallway of the grand house. 

"Tae, Hansol, I'm back!" He took Hyosang's coat off hanging it up before taking his own off. 

"Jiho!" They heard footsteps running on wood flooring before the tall model had arms wrapped around him from behind, almost falling forward at the force of the hug. 

"Hey, Princess." He turned around in the smaller boy's arms, placing a kiss to his head, "I thought you were working tonight." 

Hyosang froze.  _Hojoon?_ He wasn't expecting the turquoise haired dancer to be here, he wasn't sure he was ready to see Hojoon again. He was fairly certain the smaller male hated him. 

"Well, Tae and Hansol were having a movie night so I called in sick so I could hang with them instead. But now that you're here....maybe you could take me upsta-," he drew patterns on Jiho's chest with his index finger, swaying as he spoke. That's when he saw the other model standing awkwardly behind Jiho. Hojoon froze. "Oh, Hyosang," He looked the brunette up and down, "nice to see you again." He greeted the taller boy with a fake smile, taking a step back from Jiho before turning his attention back to his boyfriend. 

"Never mind. You two have fun; I'll just get Dongsung to fuck me instead." He turned on his heel, aiming for the staircase when Jiho grabbed his wrist. 

"Hojoon."

"What, Jiho? Are you jealous?" He sneered up at the tall, dark haired model, "You have your little boyfriend, and I have mine, that's how this works right? Everything's sunshine and rainbows, yeah?" He snatched his arm back from Jiho's grasp, turning again. 

"What's going on?" All eyes turned to the archway further down the hall where Taeyang emerged, concern written all over his face as he walked over to the trio. 

"Nothing, I'm going out. See you later, sweetie." All of the venom left Hojoon's voice as Taeyang approached him, sounding as if he was ready to burst out crying. He pressed a soft kiss to Taeyang's cheek, whispering a barely audible  _'love you'_  before he ran up the stairs, throwing one last glare Jiho's way. 

"I should go, this was a mistake." Hyosang squeaked from behind Jiho, the last thing he wanted was to upset anyone by coming here. He was stupid to think something like this could ever work out. 

Taeyang looked up at him, smiling softly. "Don't worry about him, Hyosang, he just has trouble adjusting. I'll go speak to him, Hansol's in the front room if you wanna go see him. I'm not gonna force you to stay though."

Hyosang nodded slowly as Jiho took his hand, rubbing soothing circles into his palm; his eyes were glossy and apologetic before he turned back to Taeyang. 

"You can't let him go over there." Jiho's voice was tight, with worry and something else Hyosang couldn't quite pick up on. 

Taeyang nodded solemnly. "Don't worry, babe, he's not going anywhere." He shot one last smile back at Hyosang before following Hojoon up the stairs. 

"I’m so sorry; I didn't think he would be here..." Hyosang could tell Jiho was starting to get flustered again, torn between running after his overly-sensitive tiny boyfriend and the guy he was trying to woo. "And I thought he was getting used to the idea of us getting together. If you want to leave I understand, I'll make sure you get home safe. My driver will take you."

Jiho worried too much for Hyosang's liking, he worried about the tiniest things and the elder just wanted to tell him everything was okay, even though he wasn't sure it was. He had no way of reading Hojoon, the dancer was unpredictable, to say the least  

"I'd like to meet Hansol, if that's okay."

Jiho's eyes widened, that clearly wasn't the reaction he was expecting, before his signature perfect smile broke into his face. He took a tighter hold of Hyosang's hand, lacing their fingers together as he led the elder to their living room. 

The pink haired boy was curled into the arm of one of the black leather sofas, part of a blanket wrapped around him, the rest draped over the empty space next to him. Hyosang assumed that's where Hojoon and Taeyang had been sitting. Guilt bubbled up in his chest, ruining their night wasn't exactly a great way to get to know them better. 

"Hyosanggie! Hi! How was your date? Did you go to that cute little place in Holland Park? I love it there. Did you have dessert? Oh my god, the sticky toffee pudding is to die for, it's gluten free too. Ugh Jiho, I wish you'd brought me one home now." 

Hyosang smiled as Hansol went off on a tangent, it was almost as if he was talking to himself. It was cute. He sat on the sofa adjacent to Hansol, Jiho next to him as the smaller boy continued asking him questions without giving him any time to answer. He glanced across at Jiho who was looking back at him with an amused smirk on his face. 

"He's always like this; he doesn't even come up for air." Jiho half-whispered to Hyosang, earning a pout from his boyfriend. 

"Sorry, I talk a lot." Hansol giggled nervously, drawing the blanket closer around himself, realising Taeyang and Hojoon weren't coming back any time soon. 

"Don't let Hojoon-hyung scare you off, Hyosanggie. He was the same with Byungjoo when I first started bringing him over, and me and Joon aren't even together." He smiled at the brunette; there was something about Hansol that put Hyosang at ease. "They're pretty close now; he's just being a drama queen. He comes off as intimidating but it's all a front. Seriously, don't worry about it." 

Hyosang still wasn't sure, he felt terrible that he had this effect on Hojoon. This was his home, Hyosang didn't really have any right to be here, it's not like he and Jiho were official or anything. 

Jiho put an arm around Hyosang's shoulders, pulling the other model into his side, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "He'll get over it, Taeyang will calm him down. Don't stress about him, baby."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"Joon?"

Taeyang pushed Hojoon's bedroom door open slightly, the younger was in front of his wardrobe, pulling out most of his clothes and throwing them on the floor. 

"You okay, sweetie?"

"No." He heard a soft sniffle come from the dancer. "I can't fucking find anything to wear." He pulled another shirt from the rail, holding it up to himself in the mirror before balling it up and screaming in frustration. 

Taeyang sat on Hojoon's bed, leaning back against the headboard and patting the empty space beside him, urging the younger to join him. Hojoon threw the shirt in the pile with the rest he had discarded, throwing himself on the bed next to his boyfriend. 

"How do you do it, Tae?" Hojoon shifted so he was lying down next to the brunette, staring up at him with glossy eyes. "How are you so okay with him being with other people? With me, even? Don't you ever feel like you're being replaced?" 

When Hojoon first started sleeping with Jiho, he didn't understand Taeyang at all. He couldn't understand why someone would let their boyfriend sleep with him. He couldn't understand why Jiho went after him when he had someone as perfect as Taeyang at home. He had slept with plenty of taken guys in the past, some of them were even married, and he had never once felt guilty. But he felt like he was ruining something beautiful between Taeyang and Jiho, even though the elder had no problem with him sleeping with his boyfriend, even though they had Hansol too. He couldn't comprehend how Taeyang wasn't jealous. 

Taeyang mirrored Hojoon, lying on his side so he was facing the younger. "Is that what you think? He's replacing you with Hyosang?" 

Hojoon shrugged, tears slowly rolling down his face as he avoided Taeyang's gaze. 

The elder sighed, wiping away the wet trails that ran down Hojoon's face with the sleeve of his hoodie. "You know it's not like that, babe. He loves you so much."

Hojoon nodded, choking back a sob. "I know he does, but I'm not like you and Hansol, I don't want him to be with anyone else...why does he even need anyone else, are we not enough for him? I like things the way they are."

Taeyang brushed the blue strands that fell over Hojoon's face out of his eyes, wrapping his arms around the younger as he began sobbing harder, burying his face in Taeyang's chest. 

Taeyang was Hojoon’s favourite. He knew he probably wasn't meant to have favourites, but he fell for Taeyang long before he fell for Jiho. The elder made him feel so accepted, like he was part of a family, something Hojoon had never had. Hojoon didn't fall for people. Ever. But Taeyang was different, back then, even though it was Jiho he was sleeping with, Taeyang was the one he wanted to spend more time with. Taeyang was the only one that could calm him down when he was like this, the only one he would still allow himself to cry in front of. 

Taeyang raked his fingers through turquoise hair to try and calm Hojoon down. "It was weird for me too, the first time, when he started falling for Hansol. I thought that maybe if I had been more openly affectionate with him he wouldn't have went looking elsewhere." Hojoon's breathing started to still as Taeyang spoke, his sobs becoming gentler. The elder had never told him this before; Hojoon had just assumed Taeyang never had any problem with the way Jiho was. "But it's not like that, him being with Hansol doesn't mean he loves me any less, or being with you for that matter. I don't know what's going to happen with him and Hyosang just yet, but if they do get together it's not because he doesn't love you anymore. He isn't replacing you; someone else might just be joining our family, just like Byungjoo did. Love is bigger than just one person, Hojoon."

Hojoon emerged from where he had been hiding in Taeyang's hoodie, wiping his face dry as he looked up at his boyfriend. "I know that." His voice was hoarse from crying. "I'm being a brat, Hyosang seems to make him happy...I'm just scared that I don't anymore." 

"This isn't just about Jiho's happiness, baby. If you genuinely don't feel comfortable with anyone else being a part of this, you need to tell him. He doesn't make the decisions for all of us; we all have to be on board with any changes. This affects us all. But even if that is how you feel, you can't take this out on Hyosang."

Hojoon hummed, he knew that deep down. This wasn't Hyosang's fault. It wasn't Jiho's fault either. No one was really at fault; he just wasn't sure how to deal with all this. Jiho had never shown any interest in anyone since him, he thought that maybe he was special to him, that he didn't need anyone else after Hojoon because he finally felt complete. Sure there was Byungjoo, but that was different, he was with Hansol, Jiho hadn't gone for him first, but Hojoon had still been jealous back then too. 

"I'll apologise to him for being such a bitch. It's not his fault Jiho likes him." He snaked his arm underneath Taeyang's hoodie, cuddling back into the elder. "Not right now though, I don't really want to go back down tonight."

"So you're not going to Dongsung's?"

"God, no." Hojoon scoffed. "I just said that cause I knew it would piss Jiho off. I'd rather stay here with you...will you sleep in here with me tonight?" 

A dimpled smirk spread across Taeyang's face as he rolled on top of Hojoon, peppering kisses across his face, eliciting giggles and small squeals from the younger. 

"Of course, Muffin."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

This time, when Hyosang woke up in Jiho's bed the younger model was still there next to him. He wasn't hungover, wasn't naked, and there wasn't a tiny brunette staring back at him from the doorway. It felt right. He wouldn't mind waking up next to him every morning. Well, most mornings. He didn't really know how this worked, did they have a rota, specific days where they were allowed to sleep with Jiho? He had no idea. The entire situation sill freaked him out. He wasn't just getting into a relationship with one person here, but five. He wasn't sure he was ready to take on all that. Especially with how Hojoon had treated him so far. 

He heard people downstairs, just like he had the first morning. He was dying for a coffee, and figured Jiho wouldn't mind if he got up before him. After all, he was here to get to know the rest of his family better. 

There was no one in the kitchen once he made it downstairs, and he had no idea where they kept their coffee. He filled the kettle, putting it on to boil as he looked through some of the cupboards.  _This kitchen is too fucking big._

"It's that one in the left hand corner, above the microwave." 

Hyosang turned to face where the voice came from, Hojoon had joined him in the kitchen wearing nothing but an oversized sweater, his turquoise hair brushed over to one side. 

"Oh, thanks...do you want one?" Hyosang's heart rate increased slightly, he was alone with Hojoon, and he knew fine well the smaller boy didn't like him. He prayed that one of the others would come down soon. 

"Tea. Decaf. With just a dash of coconut milk, please. It's in the fridge." Hojoon sat at the round coffee table, Hyosang exhaled shakily, realising the smaller boy wasn't going anywhere. 

He made himself a coffee and Hojoon's tea in complete silence. He could feel the dancer's eyes burning holes in the back of his head as he moved. Maybe he could just give Hojoon his drink then retreat upstairs back to Jiho's room. That would probably make Hojoon hate him even more, though. 

He placed Hojoon's mug on the table in front of him, sitting opposite the blue-haired boy with his own drink in hand. He felt like he should apologise, but he wasn't quite sure what for. 

"I'm sorry." 

Hyosang almost choked on his coffee. 

"For last night." Hojoon continued. "I didn't mean to take that out on you. I'm just...insecure about where I stand with Jiho, I guess. I feel like you're taking him away from me."

Hyosang took another sip, he never imagined Hojoon being this open with him. He figured the elder was the type to just ignore him, leaving sly digs every so often. It took him aback slightly. The last thing he wanted was to take Jiho away from anyone. 

"He loves you though, Hojoon, he tells me how much you mean to him all the time."

The dancer blinked. "Really?" He breathed, hands tightening around his cup of tea. "He talks to you about me?"

"Yeah...he talks about all of you, a lot." Hyosang laughed under his breath. "Actually, he never shuts up about you guys, it's cute." 

Hojoon's eyes lit up at that, he figured Jiho would have kept talking about them minimal, not wanting Hyosang to be reminded that the guy he was dating was in love with four other guys. 

"Look, Hojoon, I don't want to take him away from any of you, I don't even know if I want to be with him yet. Well, I do, but I don't know if I can be with him...like this."

Hojoon stood, moving around the table and taking a seat closer to Hyosang. 

"I get that. I felt that way in the beginning, I still do sometimes, and it's not easy being in a relationship like this." He placed his drink on the coffee table, bringing his legs up and crossing them underneath him. "But for me the pros outweigh the cons. A few years ago I thought that no one would ever love me, but now I have two people that love me more than anything. I have Joo and Hansol too. It's not for everyone, but for us it works."

Hyosang nodded, taking a drink from his mug simply because he didn't know what to say, he felt weird talking about this with Hojoon of all people, but it was nice hearing about it from someone other than Jiho. 

"He likes you a lot, Hyosang. And Taeyang seems to approve of you too; he wouldn't let you anywhere near Jiho if he didn't." Hojoon smirked. "Everyone thinks Jiho runs this shit, but trust me, Taeyang is top of the food chain here." 

"I thought my ears were burning, all good I hope." Jiho was leaning against the arched doorway, an amused smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend and soon-to-be-boyfriend (he hoped) getting along over coffee. 

Hojoon swallowed thickly, leaving the table to greet to his boyfriend, looping his arms around the younger's waist. 

"Sorry for freaking out last night, Jii." He raised himself up on his toes to press an apologetic kiss to Jiho's lips. "I'll let you two have breakfast together." He left another soft kiss on Jiho's nose before lowering himself down to his natural height. 

"You can stay if you want." Hyosang spoke up from where he was still sitting at the table. "I don't want you to feel awkward when I'm around Jiho."

Hojoon twisted to face the brunette, his arms still around Jiho's waist, blinking a few times before smiling. "Thanks but, Tae said he'd take me out. Maybe sometime we can do something together, all six of us?" 

Jiho smiled, he didn't think Hojoon would come around to the idea of Hyosang being a part of their family so easily; the elder had a tendency to hold grudges, or to throw a tantrum until he gets his own way. 

"Sure, Princess, sounds good." He leaned down to steal a kiss from the shirt dancer. "We'll talk later, okay?" 

Hojoon nodded, waving goodbye to Hyosang as he went back upstairs to get ready for his date with Taeyang. Jiho let out a breath he felt like he's been holding since last night. 

"When I saw you two in here I panicked." Jiho laughed lowly, moving to sit next to Hyosang, where Hojoon had been previously. "I thought he'd be laying into you. Hojoon doesn't really do apologies; he must like you, in his own little way." 

"I hope so; I want him to like me."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Hyosang spent more time getting to know Jiho's family over the coming month. Staying over more often, spending one-on-one time with his boyfriends, finding out more about them and their versions of how their relationship works. The more he learnt about it, and saw how well they all function together, the more he could see himself being a part of it. 

He found that he got on with all of them well, most surprisingly, he became closest with Hojoon. The dancer was only a month older than him, and it turned out Jiho was right, despite his tough exterior Hojoon was actually really friendly. The two of them had a lot in common. 

He had a lot in common with Taeyang too; the elder was a music teacher at one of the local high schools. Hyosang had always had an interest in music, something he wanted to pursue before he was scouted by a modelling agency in Melbourne. 

Hojoon had warned him that it was impossible not to fall for Taeyang; he could see where the dancer was coming from. He had never met anyone as compassionate or caring as the brunette. Hyosang saw him as the mother of the family, he looked after everyone else, made sure they were all happy, not just Jiho. 

Then there was Hansol, probably the sweetest person Hyosang had ever met. He spent the most time with Hansol outside of their Notting Hill home, usually not intentionally. The makeup artist worked on a lot of Hyosang's shoots, squealing with delight every time he saw the elder walk into the studio, wrapping his arms tightly around Hyosang's slim waist. 

Hansol and Byungjoo were almost inseparable when they were at home, but he learnt that Byungjoo actually didn't live there, he spent most of his time with the rest of the boys but he still lived his parents south of the river. They had no idea about Hansol or Jiho; they didn't even know their son was gay. Hyosang and Byungjoo got on just fine, they spent most of their time together playing video games and watching movies. 

Unlike with the others, Hyosang felt no sexual or romantic attraction towards Byungjoo, he was more than happy just being friends with the blonde. He wasn't 100% sure how he felt about Taeyang, Hojoon and Hansol, he knew there was something more there, but he couldn't put his finger on what. Maybe he just liked the idea of having loads of boys doting on him.

He was sure he wanted to be with Jiho, at least, that he wanted to be part of this in some way. He hadn't spoken to anyone outside of their family about it, worried about what his friends would think. They knew he was dating someone, badgering Hyosang to let them meet him, but he had no idea how they would react to him possibly dating five guys at once. 

Some rational part of him knew this was a mess, a terrible idea, but he was so caught up in the romance, in the love shared between these five boys that he didn't even want to acknowledge it. He felt like he belonged here with them. 

"Jiho?"

"Yeah, babe?" The younger looked up from his phone at the brunette lying in bed next to him. It was a Sunday morning; the two of them had been lying in a comfortable silence for over an hour. Hyosang loved waking up next to Jiho; he wanted this to be more permanent. 

"Do you...do you want to be my boyfriend? Like, officially?"

Jiho's eyes lit up as he propped himself up on his elbow beaming down at Hyosang. "Really? Are you sure?" 

Hyosang nodded. "It's been nearly three months Jiho; I think I'm ready for this." A grin broke out on his face as he realised what was happening. He had been thinking this over for the past hour, whether he was finally ready to take the leap and commit to Jiho. 

"This is really huge, Hyosang, are you positive this is what you want?" Jiho couldn't stop smiling; he had been waiting for the elder to bring up the topic of making this official, not wanting to push it himself in case he scared him away. But he had to make sure the other model understood what he was getting into. 

"I'm positive. I want you. I want...this. I love being here with you all, it feels like home."

Jiho bit his bottom lip, it was the only way he could stop himself from smiling so brightly. He leaned down to kiss Hyosang, catching the brunette's lips in his own. Hyosang's hands found their way to Jiho's hair almost instantly, stroking through the long, black locks, his lips parting to give Jiho an entrance, the younger's tongue seamlessly slipping into his mouth. Jiho shifted closer to Hyosang, their tongues moving against one another, his fingers gripping onto the other models waist lightly as he slotted his thighs between Hyosang's brushing against his growing erection. 

Hyosang gasped into his boyfriend’s mouth, one of his hands leaving the younger's hair to rest gently on his toned chest, before harshly tweaking a nipple. 

"God, Hyosang." Jiho hissed, biting down on Hyosang's bottom lip, kissing the elder deeper, hand hands wandering south, fingers wrapping around his hardening cock. 

Hyosang moaned loudly, bucking up into the younger's hand as Jiho left a trail of wet kisses down his neck. He felt Jiho smirk against his skin as the brunette writhed underneath him. 

"Baby, I want you to fuck me." 

Hyosang whined as Jiho loosened the hold on his cock, the younger rolling on his back, inviting the brunette to take control for a change, reaching to grab a bottle of lube from his bedside table. 

Hyosang followed his lead, raising up so he was looking over Jiho, shifting so he was between the younger's legs, leaning down to capture pink lips in a hungry kiss. He took the bottle from Jiho's hand as their lips moved fluidly against each other. 

"You ready?" Hyosang whispered against Jiho's lips, sitting back to put some of the clear liquid in his fingers. Jiho nodded, spreading his legs slightly to give Hyosang better access. 

His eyes shut together tightly at the initial discomfort of Hyosang pressing a slick finger into his entrance. Jiho whined lowly as Hyosang began to move inside of him, adding a second finger to stretch him out, followed by a third. 

Jiho wasn't exactly quiet in bed, he knew he would have woken up Hansol and Byungjoo in the room next to his by now as he moaned Hyosang's name. He liked that they could hear him, he knew that all of his boyfriends got off on it. He liked that even though he was only being intimate with one of them, the rest could be involved in some way too. He loved the idea of his boyfriends touching themselves or each other to the soundtrack of him fucking one of them. 

He whined again as Hyosang pulled out of him, feeling empty as he watched the elder slip on a condom followed by an extra coating of lube and lining himself up at Jiho's entrance. 

Jiho hooked his fingers onto the silver chain around Hyosang's neck, pulling him into an opened mouth kiss. Hyosang placed his hands firmly on Jiho's thighs, spreading them apart further as Jiho exhaled a breathy _'fuck me'_  into his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Hyosang gripped onto Jiho's hips, slowly pushing himself inside the younger. Jiho groaned into Hyosang's mouth, fingernails digging into his shoulders as the brunette inched further inside of him. 

"Fuck, Jiho, you're so tight. I take it you don't do this often?" 

Jiho chuckled under his breath, adjusting to the sensation of having Hyosang's dick in him. "I have four very submissive boyfriends, bottoming isn't exactly my speciality." He gasped as Hyosang's balls brushed against his own, the elder now fully inside of him. "You feel so good though." He whined, catching Hyosang's lips in his own, "Move." 

Even though Jiho was in a typically submissive role his voice was still commanding, he wanted Hyosang to fuck him, not dominate him. The elder obliged, rocking his hips in and out of Jiho, causing the other model's back to arch at the sensation. 

Jiho moaned Hyosang's name louder as the elder fucked into him, he couldn't remember how long it had been since he had a cock inside of him, since he had someone pounding into him like Hyosang was. It felt amazing, he needed to do this more often, maybe with Hyosang on the scene he could, none of the others liked being on top that much, it felt awkward and forced when they had tried it in the past. But with Hyosang it felt natural.

He lifted his hips off the bed slightly as he urged Hyosang to find his sweet spot, rolling his hips as the brunette thrust into him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on, he could feel a heat pooling in his stomach as his head stared to get cloudy. 

"Hyosang, baby. More." He managed to gasp out, breath ragged as Hyosang moved faster, harder. 

He screamed out Hyosang's name, followed by a number of expletives. His vision blurred as the brunette finally hit his prostate, nails clawing into Hyosang's shoulder blades as he continued to fuck into him. 

"Baby, touch me. I'm so close." Jiho bucked his hips up, his hard cock rubbing against Hyosang's toned stomach, begging for more friction. 

The elder smirked, biting down on Jiho's bottom lip as he wrapped his fingers around the black-haired boy's leaking cock, his thumb swirling around the head, spreading the precome to use as lubricant. 

Jiho cried out again, there was no way anyone in the house could still be asleep, as Hyosang roughly jerked his cock, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. Jiho couldn't take any more, screaming Hyosang's name into the crook of his neck as he came in the other models hand. 

The sensation of Jiho's walls clamping down on Hyosang's dick as he thrust in and out of his boyfriend brought the brunette to his own climax, slowing his hips down to a gentle rocking as he rode out his orgasm inside of Jiho, before pulling out completely.

He fell onto the bed next to the younger model, the two of them trying to catch their breath. 

"Holy fuck." Jiho turned his head so he was facing Hyosang, his pupils blown. "That was unreal." 

Hyosang smiled back at him, leaving over to press a soft kiss to swollen lips. "You should let me take control more often." He smirked at his boyfriend.  _Boyfriend._ Hyosang liked the sound of that. 

An amused grin made its way across Jiho's lips, his hand coming up to brush some stray hairs away from Hyosang's eyes. "Oh baby, I'm always in control." 

Hyosang felt his cock twitch at the commanding tone in Jiho's voice. He had never really had any desire to be dominated until he met Jiho; he liked it when the younger model took control of him, fucking him until he couldn't speak properly. He wondered if that's how he fucked the others. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as Jiho rolled onto his side and laced his fingers with Hyosang's. 

"You wanna go downstairs and tell them the good news?"

Hyosang nodded eagerly, he was finally ready to be part of this family. He just hoped the rest of them took it well. 

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"OH MY GOD!!" Hansol screeched, jumping out of his spot on Byungjoo's knee, pulling Jiho and Hyosang into a tight hug, pressing a wet kiss to each of their cheeks. Hyosang was taken aback at how strong the younger was despite his small stature. "I'm so happy! You guys are so cute I knew you'd get together eventually!" 

He settled back into his boyfriends lap, beaming at the two taller boys in front of him. "So when are you moving in?"

Hyosang's doe eyes shot open,  _moving in?_ He hadn't even thought about that. 

Hansol whined as Taeyang slapped him on the arm. He felt Hojoon's fingers intertwine with his under the table; he knew the younger was still adjusting to Hyosang being with Jiho. 

"They've just got together, Hansol, slow down. You can have the spare room next to Hojoon's if you want somewhere to leave clothes and stuff though; you spend most of your time here anyway." 

Hojoon pouted, "But Tae, that's my practice room." He whined, resting his head on Taeyang's shoulder, looking up at his boyfriend. 

Byungjoo scoffed. "Joon, you practice taking your clothes off every night, you don't need an entire room for that."

Hojoon sat up, glaring at Byungjoo, ready to launch himself across the table at the younger until Taeyang placed a calming hand on his thigh, shooting a look at both him and Byungjoo, signalling for them to stop. 

Hojoon huffed, settling back into Taeyang's side, nuzzling into the elders shoulder. "Fine, you can have it. But we'll just have to start looking for a bigger house. It's the only option. Hope you're doing fashion week this year, Jiho." 

Jiho laughed at how overly dramatic his dancer boyfriend was, squeezing Hyosang's thigh, silently asking him if he was sure he knew what he was getting into here. The brunette was watching the rest of Jiho's family argue between themselves with an amused smile on his face, which shifted into a wide grin as he to face his new boyfriend, taking Jiho's hand in his own.

This was exactly what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little out of control it wasn't meant to be this long oops. This is part 1 of my poly!Jiho and his twink boyfriends au, Solitaire. I got super carried away researching gemstones for this lmao.
> 
> Thank you to my beta Cris and to Shay & Luna for all our headcanon talks that lead to this beautiful mess that is slowly taking over my life. Poly!Jiho is everything.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kunzite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397357) by [kenzo kazuki (lowkeyamen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/kenzo%20kazuki)




End file.
